AIRS
AIRS ('A'nti-'I'''nsurgent '''R'ay 'S'ky) is a Military robo and a member of the Ray Series that appears in Custom Robo GX and Custom Robo Arena. It is a Normal Style robo in GX and an Other Style robo in Arena. It was developed by Eiji, who uses it in the Corocoro Cup. Stark also uses it in Arena once certain conditions are met. As its full name suggests, it is a Military Grade Ray Sky robo. How to obtain *Custom Robo GX: **You temporarily obtain AIRS and his parts during the final battle with Nikaido and Dark Chimera. You give him back to the Police Chief after you win and escape the base. **You can obtain him permanently if you win the Corocoro Cup. *Custom Robo Arena: **Japan: Visit the DS Download Station anytime between November 11th, 2006 and December 5th, 2006 and get the patch. From there, obtain Ray Sky. Afterwards, visit Mt. Zephyr after beating Stark's Grudge Match and talk to him. Beat him again to obtain AIRS. He will be using AIRS in this battle. **Everywhere Else: Purchase Ray Sky from the Underground's Parts Shop. From there, visit Mt. Zephyr after beating Stark's Grudge Match and talk to him. Beat him again to obtain AIRS. He will be using AIRS in this battle. Strategy GX AIRS is EASILY the best robo that the player has at his/her disposal in the game. It has enhanced Offense, Defense, and Speed (the best in the game). If you use his default parts, it will be VERY hard to take him down. Overall, an excellent robo. No wonder this robo is banned in normal tournaments. Arena AIRS was both nerfed and buffed during his transition from GX to Arena. He has much lower defense than in GX. However, his attack stat became THE best in the game. So, he is considered an Extreme Glass Cannon. As like all Military Grade parts, he is considered Illegal in normal play. You don't need legs that make you jump high. You can just charge which sends you high up, so use another set of legs that improves another ability. Also, be cautious with this robo, because if your own attacks hit you, you will take severe damage because of your own high attack and low defense. Gallery AIRSGX.png|AIRS in GX Airs.png|AIRS on Arena's Website AIRS Custom Robo Arena.png|AIRS Posing AIRS Statistics Page.png|AIRS' Arena Stats Jameson & AIRS.png|Jameson & AIRS Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia *An insurgent is a rebel or one who revolts. In addition, anti means against. **As such, AIRS was designed as a robo to stop revolts. *Coincidentally, AIRS' name resembles Air, which ties with the fact that he is a Lightning Sky robo. *AIRS heavily resembles Eiji, his creator. *His transformation process is somewhat weird. His whole body and waist flip upside down, but his both arms and legs remain the same place. Also while in Garage, his pod will go over his back since his back faces upward, but during battle, it will be still located at the very back of the robo itself, unrotated. Ray Sky does the same because it is same robo with different color. *AIRS is mandatory to complete GX, as he is the only robo capable of hurting Dark Chimera during the final battle at Nikaido's base. **However, any robo can harm Dark Chimera during the Demon's Cup. *AIRS appears with Jameson as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Its description is as follows: "Highly illegal modified robos. The Jameson is based on the Lightning Sky. It and the A.I.R.S., a high-end Ray machine, can transform into fighter jets. The A.I.R.S. was developed for military use and thus cannot be used by all commanders. Both of these robos were available via DS Download Stations in Japan." Category:Robos Category:Military Category:Other Category:Ray Series Category:Normal Category:Lightning Sky